


Slow dance with you

by Nero_da_yeen_boi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero_da_yeen_boi/pseuds/Nero_da_yeen_boi
Summary: (Tumblr was going crazy with bumblby and so was I..)(Takes place in the future too btw)It was Yang and Blake's anniversary,  and yang wanted to do something small but special.





	Slow dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> Proceed with caution, this fanfic is horrible. But go ahead and read it if you want to

Yang stood outside of the small balcony,  the night was perfect.  The stars we're all shimmering,  the moon was bright and reflecting from the small lake. 

It was Yang and Blake's anniversary,  and Yang wanted the night to be special  
But she didn't want to go overboard. 

Yang decided that they would spend time away from the city and in a nicely built cabin up in the mountains that Yang's father used to own until she took it over.  

She waited patiently for Blake outside on the huge balcony,  passing time thinking about all the memories she had with Blake.  
She looked at her robotic arm, looking down at the three scratches that was caused by Adam during the fight with her and Blake against him a long time ago. 

"Did you wait long?" 

Blakes voice caught Yang's attention

Yang turned to look at her wife "no actu-"  
Yang stopped her sentence to look at Blake.  

Blake's cat ears laid flat on her head and a blush appeared across her face "like what ya see?"

Blake was wearing a beautiful black dress that shaped her form perfectly, she had some nice black high heels on,  her hair was up in a ponytail that was wrapped up with a yellow bow, and her makeup was nice and simple. 

"You look b-beautiful" Yang mumbled out embarrassed 

"Still being awkward even though we're married Yang?" Blake walked her way towards her blonde wife "and you look nice too" 

Unlike Blake,  Yang decided to not wear a dress,  instead she went with a casual white button down shirt with some black pants and black sneakers.  

Yang rubbed the back of her neck "t-thanks" 

"So, what made you want to come up here for our anniversary?" 

Yang put both of her hands in her pockets "I wanted us to have a night alone together,  without the city noises and without the other people,  just the two of us..." 

Blake looked around the balcony area "and what are we doing out here?" 

Yang took out her scroll and started to play some nice calming up beat music on the portable speaker that she had with her 

"I know it might sound a little cliché but,  I wanted us to have a dance out during the night sky" 

Blake smiled and wrapped her arms around Yang's neck "then let's dance the night away"

They both went on a slow pace with the music,  Yang had her left hand on Blake's hip while her robotic one was intertwined with Blake's hand 

None of them said anything,  they just kept looking at each other while dancing to the music.

Blake then rested her head on Yang's chest making Yang's heart beat faster  
"Yang,  I love you, so much that not even words can explain it"

Yang then lifted up Blake's head "I feel the same way Blakey" She then leaned down to give her a passionate kiss "happy anniversary babe"


End file.
